Маринетт и Алья/Стенограмма
Русская стенограмма = Маринетт: Дорогой дневник, сегодня случилось нечто потрясающее. Не могу не поделиться. Мы с Алей были в парке рядом с домом, и... О боже! Я столкнулась с Эдрианом! Солнце отражалось в его волосах, он был таким красивым, что я чуть не упала в обморок. И я даже не поздоровалась! Хорошо, что Аля была рядом и поддержала меня. Мы с Алей лучшие подруги. Здорово, что у меня есть такая подруга, как она. Она всегда рядом. Мы очень близки. Можем поговорить обо всём! Постоянно смеёмся и что-то делаем вместе. Например, мы любим ходить в кино, а потом обсуждать фильмы. Это всегда интересно, ведь Аля часто видит то, чего не вижу я. И в кино, и в жизни. Она очень наблюдательная, ей интересно всё. А ещё она любопытная. Даже слишком. Но именно поэтому она станет великим журналистом. Она хочет посвятить этому будущее! А ещё, она создала блог, посвящённый Леди Баг, Ледиблог. У неё есть даже специальный сигнал на телефоне, чтобы она могла сразу оказаться на месте, если что-то случится, и записать всё для блога. ---- из'' «Фараон»'' ---- Алья: Я в прямом эфире, зрители Ледиблога! ---- Маринетт: А когда она не пишет статьи, она собирает любую информацию о Леди Баг! Она мечтает взять у неё интервью. И кто знает, может, однажды у неё получится. Немного помощи от судьбы и бум! Чудо случится! Буду держать тебя в курсе. ---- Конец ---- |-| Английская стенограмма = Marinette: Dear diary, something amazing happened today. I absolutely have to tell you! I was in the park near home with Alya, and... oh my... I bumped into Adrien Agreste. With the sun reflecting in his hair and everything, he looked so good that I almost fainted! I couldn't even say a simple hello. It's a good thing Alya was there for me. Alya and me, we're BFF's. It's so amazing to have a best friend like her. She's always there for me. We're super close, you know? We can talk about everything. We laugh all the time and we do a lot of stuff together! For example, we'd love to go to the cinema and talk about the movies afterwards. It's always so interesting, because Alya always notices things I didn't see at all, in movies, and in real life. She's the most observant person I know. And she has an interest in everything! She's also very curious. Maybe too curious. But this is why she’ll be a great journalist. That’s what she wants to be in the future. She also created a blog 100% dedicated to Ladybug, the Ladyblog. She's a huge fan. She even has a special alert on her phone, so she can be on the scene whenever something happens and film everything for her blog. ---- From «The Pharaoh» ---- Alya: Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers... Look at Ladybug go! If I’m dreaming, don’t wake me up! ---- Marinette: And when she's not reporting, she spends her time investigating and looking for any possible information about Ladybug! Her dream is to have an interview with her. And maybe she will someday. Who knows? A little help from destiny and boom! The miracle would happen. I’ll keep you updated! ---- The end ---- |-| Французская стенограмма = Marinette: Cher journal, il s'est passé un truc merveilleux aujourd'hui ! Faut absolument que j'te raconte ! ''J'étais dans le parc près de chez moi avec Alya et là... j'ai croisé Adrien ! Avec le soleil qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux, il était tellement beau que j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes ! J'étais incapable de lui dire un simple bonjour... Heureusement qu'Alya était là pour me soutenir ! ''Alya et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort. C'est vraiment génial d'avoir une meilleure amie comme elle. Elle est toujours là pour moi ! Toutes les deux, on est super complices ! On parle de tout, on rigole tout le temps et on fait pleins de trucs ensemble. ''Par exemple, on adore aller au cinéma et parler des films après. C'est toujours super intéressant parce qu'Alya remarque souvent des choses que je n'avais même pas vues. Et ça vaut aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. ''Elle est très observatrice tu sais et elle s'intéresse à tout. Elle est très curieuse. Parfois même un peu trop. Mais c'est pour ça qu'elle sera une super journaliste. C'est ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard : journaliste. ''D'ailleurs, elle a écrit un blog entièrement dédié à Ladybug : le Ladyblog. Elle est super fan et elle a même une alarme spéciale sur son téléphone, comme ça elle peut être sur les lieux tout de suite et tout filmer pour son blog. ''Et quand elle n'est pas en plein reportage, elle passe son temps à enquêter et à trouver toutes les informations possibles sur Ladybug. Ce qu'elle adorerait, c'est avoir une interview d'elle et elle l'aura peut-être un jour, qui sait ? ''Un p'tit coup de pouce du destin et hop ! Le miracle se produira ! J'te tiendrai au courant. Категория:Стенограммы Категория:Стенограммы, вэбизоды